Happy Pills Anyone?
by eskeflowne
Summary: "Um, Naruto." Sai said looking at the blonde across the table from him..."I have Viagra." I think you all can guess what will happen next ;  caution !explicit content! SxS


_**H**a_ppy_ P**il**_ls_ Any_**o**n_e?_

_._

_._

"Um, Naruto." Sai said looking at the blonde across the table from him; they were seated at their local bar awaiting the arrival of the two other members of their team. Naruto raised his head at the sound of his name; Sai had used the tone which often leads to one of his inappropriate questions, so Naruto blinked at him waiting for whatever it was Sai was going to baffle him with next.

"I have Viagra." Naruto spat his drink across the table once the words had left Sai's lips but the artist merely stared at him as if nothing was wrong.

"What the hell are you doing with that!" exclaimed Naruto looking around to see if anyone near them had heard what Sai had so nonchalantly stated.

"Why? What is it?" he asked removing a clear bag from his pocket with several tablets in it. Narutos eyes widened at the sight of the pills and slapped his hand across his forehead. Why did Sai always get himself into these sorts of situations? After a moments contemplation, an evil grin worked its way to Narutos face.

"There pills that make you...happy." said Naruto reaching over and taking the bag from Sai, the artist looked confused at Narutos answer.

"Then can I take one?" he asked innocently and Naruto held back slapping his forehead again.

"No Sai, they make you a _special_ kind of happy. The kind of happy that we should make Sasuke-teme." He grinned maliciously and Sai merely nodded his head.

"Now Sai, you can't tell Sasuke that I'm putting this in his drink, because Sasuke likes to be unhappy and he doesn't know how _good_ it will be for him to be _happy_." Naruto reasoned with the black haired man across from him, who had begun taking notes on the matter.

1.) Viagra will make subject happy

Naruto crushed and dumped the several pills into the bottle of sake at the table, he knew Sakura didn't drink and all he had to do was sit back and watch as Sasuke drank and became, _happy._ Naruto genuinely couldn't believe his luck; this would perhaps be the most hilarious thing he would ever see.

He didn't have to wait long when the man in question entered the bar and proceeded to make his way to the booth. Sai slipped around the booth to make room for Sasuke, making notes on how Sasuke appeared now before drinking the Viagra.

2.) Subject displays usual mannerisms (cold and vacant)

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at Sai but said nothing and grunted at Naruto as he sat down. He immediately filled his glass with the sake on the table and started drinking it. It took all the will power Naruto had to not fall over laughing, he was beyond excited; he was practically vibrating.

"What?" snapped Sasuke staring at Naruto's childish behaviour.

"Nothing, nothing." He grinned; it would only take a matter of time.

Another few minutes had passed and Sakura finally arrived at the table, she apologised profusely for being held back at the hospital and took a seat next to Sasuke. She then reached for the bottle of sake and Naruto freaked.

"No! Sakura-chan don't drink that!" he snapped panicking and both Sasuke and Sakura stared at him, Sasuke slowly moved his drink away from his lips, sensing foul play.

"Is there something in this dobe!" Sasuke immediately growled and the blonde began sweating, Sai was furiously taking notes.

3.) Subject appears to be angry, no signs of happy behaviour as of yet.

"Of course not!" Naruto immediately covered, "It's just that Sakura-chan never drinks, she has work in the morning. It wouldn't be very professional for a medic to show up with a hangover." He lamely tried to appear concerned for Sakuras position as a medic. He couldn't believe tonight of all nights Sakura decided to start drinking.

"I'm not working at the hospital tomorrow and after a stressful day I think I deserve this, baka." She growled pouring herself a drink and downing it. Naruto turned white; he only hoped for his sake that it didn't work for women, like it worked for men.

"Umm, Naruto." Sai whispered leaning over to Naruto, "Will this make Sakura happy too?"

'_Kill me now.' _He sighed.

.

Naruto fidgeted sitting opposite Sasuke and Sakura who had finished the bottle of Viagra laden sake. He hoped that what he had put in their drink wasn't actually Viagra and that Sai had got it all wrong.

Sasuke couldn't understand why he was suddenly feeling so hot and not in the 'this-bar-is-way-too-stuffy-and-I'm-hot kind of way' it was the 'I'm-feeling-very-horny-right-now kind of way' and he didn't like it. He suddenly stiffened when Sakuras thigh rubbed against his under the table and his eyes widened when he realised just _where _he had stiffened.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening, yes he found Sakura very attractive but he had great self control and for him to...with just the brush of her thigh. It didn't make any sense, he tried to calm his breathing and if he ignored it, it would go away.

Unfortunately Sakura moved her leg again and he became even harder, Sasuke bit his lip to hold down the groan that wanted to break from his throat. This was not good.

Sakura was shifting her position beside Sasuke; she was baffled as to why there was that dull ache between her legs and sitting beside someone as sexy as Sasuke was definitely not helping. Her thigh was brushing against his and it further increased her desires to just jump him right there and then. She couldn't believe she was even thinking these things; it was getting really hot in here.

Naruto was watching Sakura and Sasukes jerky movements and he knew exactly what was wrong with them. What had he done? Sakura would kill him. How could he make this better, it would have been funny if it was just the teme that was affected but the fact that Sakura was in the same boat, was most definitely not. He was terrified that she would immediately know what was going on; maybe he should leave now and not hang around to see the consequences of his actions.

"Um Naruto," Sai began for the third time that night, "Sasuke and Sakura do not appear to be very happy at all, perhaps it was the wrong pills?"

"Trust me Sai, there very happy." He grumbled and stalked off to the bar for another bottle of sake, drinking would be his only way of surviving this night.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he was breaking out in a sweat, his erection wasn't going away and Sakura was still moving uncomfortably in the seat beside him.

"Sakura, will you stop fidgeting." He growled and she looked up at him confused. When he caught sight of her, his erection began throbbing, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her glittering, green eyes were half lidded and hazy. She looked lustful and Sasuke put it down to his current state of arousal but Sakura was looking at him like she wanted him, he was slowly trying to calm his sexual appetite down and then she said;

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was husky and sensual, it was filled with desire and he snapped.

"We have to go, _now_." He said grabbing her wrist and forcing her out of the booth as Sai looked on in fascination.

4.) Subjects both leave together looking flushed and sweaty (possible side effects of pills)

After waiting at the bar for what seemed like an hour, Naruto made his way back to the table with a tray of four glasses and a bottle of sake. It took him a minute to realise both Sasuke and Sakura were missing, he shrugged taking a seat beside Sai again, assuming they were at the toilet. He snickered at the thought of Sasuke having to masturbate himself off in public toilets and then he glimpsed Sai's notebook and froze.

"Oh dear God."

.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself, he was acting upon pure primal instinct, his hand was gripped tightly around Sakuras wrist as he sped through the streets. She managed to keep up his pace and he was wondering why she wasn't complaining or asking where he was taking her. It was as if she knew exactly what was going to happen...and she did.

When Sakura had looked up into Sasukes eyes they were so filled with lust, she completely lost herself, the ache in her legs had turned into an all out throb and when he grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the bar, she could only but manage to hold back her glee. He manoeuvred them through the streets unbelievably fast and before she had time to stop once they entered the house, she was roughly pushed against the front door, his mouth already attacking hers.

As soon as he had gotten through the door, thankful that he hadn't locked it, he shoved Sakura into it, claiming her lips with bruising force. She didn't seem to mind as she kissed him back with equal desperation. Her hands sunk into his hair grating against his scalp forcefully and he moaned into the kiss rocking his hips against hers.

Sakura was in heaven and when he ground his pelvis into her own she was surprised that he was already so aroused. His hands which had been tightly gripping her hips, pinning them to the door moved slowly to suddenly grab her ass cheeks. Sakura hummed into his mouth as he forcibly rocked her groin into his, meeting his thrusts, not that Sakura needed his persuasion to do so.

Sasuke moved his hand from her ass, trailing it down the backs of her thighs pulling on them and Sakura did the rest of the work by wrapping them around his waist, as he gripped them in place. With her now fully submissive against the door and his erection pressed tightly against her core, his thrusting became more intense and Sakura moaned softly as she slid up and down the door with his movements. But doing this dry, was getting them nowhere and Sakura knew it.

"Sasuke," she hummed, softly nipping at his jaw, his neck and up to his earlobe. He groaned low and throaty in response to her light touches. "I need you."

For the second time that night he lost control and just acted. He held her tightly as he carried her the few steps to the living room, before placing her on the soft couch hovering above her. He removed his shirt and Sakura sat up as much as she could with an Uchiha straddling her and proceeded to remove her own, she inwardly thanked herself for wearing matching underwear.

Sasuke eyed her hungrily, not bothering to hide his clear attraction for her. The black lace bra stood out vastly against her pale skin, it was also highlighted by the fact that the lights were off and only the strong moon light filtering through the windows provided any source of luminosity.

He leant forward and began kissing at the soft skin on her neck, before adding more force and sucking it, producing a reddish, purple bruise. His tongue then softly ran over it a few times as if to try and placate the angry mark, whilst he cupped her breasts in his palms, squeezing them tightly and then releasing the pressure. Sakura was arching into his touch and let out a gentle gasp as his thumb rolled over the nipple.

Hearing Sakuras mewls of delight at his touches, he couldn't stop his mouth from travelling south to finally reach her breasts. He kissed and sucked at the top of the uncovered mounds before clamping his lips over a thinly covered nipple, emitting a louder groan from Sakura. He couldn't help but smirk and his hand was suddenly at the side of her skirt undoing the buckle.

A part of him wanted to savour this all but his erection was throbbing painfully, he was just so hard. So he removed her skirt, not that she seemed to mind, nor notice and when his hands went to tug at her tight spandex shorts, she suddenly became aware of where things were heading. Sakura smirked at Sasuke and reached for the band of his pants, his hands paused on her hips as she slowly dragged down his zipper.

She grinned in delight as his eyes shut tightly when her hand ghosted over his throbbing member and she stared at it with greed. She pushed pants and boxers off his hips, sliding down his thighs and he stood to do the rest, whilst she was free Sakura removed her own shorts, still leaving herself covered by her black lace underwear. When she turned to look at Sasuke, her eyes immediately glued themselves to his erection. She licked her lips and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch. She then spread them as her hands reached out and pulled Sasuke towards her, until he was standing between her legs.

Sasuke was unsure of what Sakura was doing, she looked so damn sexy when she spread her legs like that and then next thing his cock was sitting right before her mouth. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised what she was planning on doing, her hot breath was tickling against it and before he could stop her, her hot, wet tongue licked from the base of his shaft to the top. He groaned deeply, flushing from actually enjoying Sakura pleasuring him like this. Her tongue circled around the tip of his penis, licking any pre-cum leaking out and she then sunk her mouth wholly over his erection and sucked him _hard_.

Sasukes hands gripped onto her shoulders, his eyes rolling back in his head as she continued to suck and lick him. One of her hands began fondling his balls, whilst the other had a firm grip on his rear. Sasuke would have been mortified at being so submissive and Sakura doing to him what she wished but his uncontrollable aroused state had him begging her for release.

"Ah fuck, Sakura." he groaned and with another hard suck, his head tipped back with his release. She swallowed his thick cum and released his cock from her mouth, quickly wiping away any over spill. When she looked back at Sasuke, who had fell down on the floor before her, her eyes widened in surprise that he was once again hard.

He finally opened his eyes and smirked at Sakura but when he caught sight of his once again erect penis, he looked as equally shocked as Sakura. He shrugged however and got on his knees before the woman, placing kisses starting at her knee, moving to her inner thigh. She sighed in delight as his wet tongue sucked and nipped at her inner thigh, the sensitive skin bruising easily from his touches.

His hands ran over the sides of her taught stomach and he moved his thumbs in slow circles over the skin, although he wanted to pleasure Sakura like she had him, his erection was making itself painfully known and he was frustrated that his libido was acting so out of control tonight. He raised his head from her thighs and pressed Sakura back on the sofa to crawl on top of her again.

Sakura didn't mind that Sasuke wasn't going to orally pleasure her like she had him; the ache in her legs was not looking for clitoral release, she wanted him deep, deep inside of her. Her body just begged for him to fill her up and she tugged on his hair pulling him in for a hungry kiss. He returned it with a low hum of delight and his hands reached to pull off the lace that was still covering her.

She hissed against his mouth as his fingers pressed into her already embarrassingly wet core and he sunk a digit in and began working it against her walls as she mewled in delight. Wanting to hear more of her pants and groans of pleasure, he moved his kisses to her neck.

"Sasuke," she whispered sensually feeling his erection rub against her thigh, "I need you, now." She growled out and he smirked against her neck before removing his fingers and instead lifted his hips allowing his hard member to tremble at her entrance.

When he finally sunk into her tight wetness, he knew he never wanted to be parted from this again. It was a disconcerting feeling for Sasuke, as he had for the last few months been struggling to deny his ever mounting feelings for the pink haired woman. Sakura was gasping in pleasure as she was finally filled by him, her hips meeting his thrusts with equal force as he drove into her uninhibited.

Sakura had always held feelings for her dark haired teammate and for her to finally feel connected to him, was the most intense sensation she had ever felt. His pace was picking up and they were bouncing on the couch, she begged him to go deeper as she hauled her legs higher to seek that hidden depth at the back of her vagina. So lost in their movements and thrusts, they didn't realise that they were slowly working their way off the couch, until Sasuke lost balance and they rolled off the soft material onto the hard floor.

Sakura erupted in laughter as she sat on top of Sasuke who was softly smiling also. She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, before mounting him again and she quickly got back into their previous pace.

Sasuke was mesmerised by Sakuras actions as she rode him, the way her breasts bounced up and down was so sexy. They weren't overly big, so it wasn't unattractive as they did so, from this position his hands were free to roam her body and one gripped her ass whilst the other started rubbing her clit to which she gasped harshly and shut her eyes.

He could feel his second orgasm looming but he needed her to come before him, he rocked his hips in time with her thrusts and moved his fingers against her bundle of nerves, it didn't take much more for Sakura to suddenly explode around him and he released in conjunction with her tightening walls.

It was a euphoric moment for both parties as Sakura fell forward resting her forehead on his collar bone. They were panting and sweaty and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small frame pulling her closer to him. Sakura blinked in surprise that he was seeking her comfort but smiled against his chest, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone.

.

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening, how could he be so stupid as to leave two horny adults alone whilst he went off to find more sake. Why didn't this thought occur to him before? He raced to Sasukes home knowing it was the closest and slowly made his way to the front door. He stopped and looked at it curiously, why was the door shaking?

He cautiously approached the door and then realised just exactly _why_ it was shaking, he turned red and realised he was too late. They were at it against Sasukes door! It was too much for him to handle and before Naruto could hear or see anything more, he turned and ran from the house hoping to burn any images quickly forming in his mind of just what his teammates were doing.

.

When Sakura finally lifted her head from Sasukes chest she was ready to fall asleep along with the Uchiha, whose eyes were already drooping. When she sat up however, something hard was once again pressed against her leg and both she and Sasuke looked down in complete shock.

"What the hell."

.

5.) Subjects have not yet appeared three days following use of pills

.

.

Yea...so what if I'm a shameless pervert...you all LOVE IT :P

I'm sure this idea had been used before but it came into my head after a rather interesting discussion with my bestie about viagra and me having the smutty mind I have, thought hmmm...Good idea for a fiction, me thinks so!

So review it!

p.s. anyone who reads Platonic Parentage, I have the last chapter written, I'm just sad about posting it...gimme a day extra to mourn, ne?

p.p.s actually can't believe the amount of favs this has gotten, thank you guys so much! ^^

Love flowne Xxx


End file.
